battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
BMD-3
The BMD-3 "Bakhcha" is an Infantry Fighting Vehicle originating from the Soviet Union, it is fully amphibious and air-droppable with crew inside. It has one 30mm cannon and two 7.62x54mm machine guns and an additional 30mm grenade launcher. It is intended to be a fire-support platform for use by airborne and air assault units. This vehicle is used in the Battlefield: Bad Company ''series. Variants *'BMD-3''' - Basic type, as described. *BMD-3 Bakhcha AA - Anti-aircraft variant, fitted with a ZU-23-2 anti-aircraft gun and a grenade launcher. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the BMD-3 is used by the PLA on a few maps in multiplayer as their light tank. It is armed with an autocannon for the driver and an anti-tank launcher for the secondary gunner, as well as two fire ports - one on each side - the sides of the vehicle for passengers. Battlefield: Bad Company The BMD-3 is featured in both singleplayer and multiplayer mode of Battlefield: Bad Company as the Russian Ground Forces's IFV. Singleplayer In Battlefield: Bad Company's ''singleplayer campaign, the BMD-3 is quite common, being spotted on many missions. First appeared in Welcome to Bad Company, after the player has taken the farm in Objective Mustang and regrouped, a BMD-3 bursts out of a garage and start engaging the player's team, and the player is required to take it out with an RPG-7 to complete the objective. It can be found again in Acta Non Verba, Crossing Over, Par for the Course, and Crash and Grab, appearing many times in the aforementioned missions, and for the latter 3 missions, appearing along with T-90s while searching for the player/guarding some certain outposts/settlements. It is available for the player to use in Par For The Course, and Crash and Grab. It is armed with a Shipunov 2A42 30mm autocannon and a remote-controlled M2 Browning as the secondary gunner's weapon. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the BMD-3 is the IFV for the RU team, it's only difference between it and the American counterpart is that it's 2 firing ports are stationed at the sides of the vehicle, and not the back like the M3A3 Bradley. It is also lower than the Bradley, making it more difficult to get shot. File:BMD-3_BFBC.jpg|The BMD-3 in ''Battlefield: Bad Company File:BMD-3_BFBC-1-.jpg|The BMD-3 being driven in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's ''singleplayer, the '''BMD-3' appears multiple times in the campaign in the levels Upriver, Heavy Metal, High Value Target and No One Gets Left Behind. None of these can be used by the player, but generally an RPG can be found lying about before an encounter with one. 2 hits on any side from an RPG will destroy the tank, or a couple blocks of C4. In multiplayer, the BMD-3 Bakhcha is the Russians' main IFV. It is affected by all vehicle specializations and is exactly the same as the M3A3 Bradley in performance. It has a slightly more intrusive HUD compared to the M3A3, but this makes aiming easier in woodland-style environments, such as in Laguna Presa, where the green HUD of the M3A3 can be difficult to see. The BMD-3 appears on Panama Canal, White Pass, Laguna Presa and Laguna Alta in the Conquest game mode. It is used by enemy AI on every map in Onslaught mode. Unlike in the campaign, the BMD-3 will be destroyed by three hits to the front by an Anti-Tank weapon, or 2 to the rear. However, the tank will be instantly destroyed by running over an Anti-Tank Mine. Singleplayer *Upriver *Heavy Metal *High Value Target *No One Gets Left Behind Multiplayer BFBC2 BMD-3 Bakhcha Stats.png|The BMD-3 Bakhcha's in-game description. Rush *Harvest Day *Oasis Conquest *Panama Canal *White Pass *Laguna Presa *Laguna Alta *Oasis Onslaught *Valparaiso *Atacama Desert *Nelson Bay *Isla Inocentes Gallery BC2 BMD-3 1.png|'BMD-3 Bakhcha' at Oasis Rush. BC2 BMD-3 2.png|BMD-3 Bakhcha's HUD. BC2 BMD-3 3.png|View through High Power Optics Package. BC2 BMD-3 4.png|Secondary gunner seat. BC2 BMD-3 5.png|Zooming the KORD HMG. BC2 BMD-3 8.png|Third machine gun firing port. BC2 BMD-3 9.png|Fourth machine gun firing port. BC2 BMD-3 6.png|Side view of the vehicle. BC2 BMD-3 7.png|Another view. Category:Infantry Fighting Vehicle Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat